The Final Four: Ragnarok
by Bookdud3
Summary: It was been three months since the Guardians and the Seasons had defeated Pitch and Pandora. They thought it was over. They were wrong. From an inoccent wish, they and The Necromancer Lord have been freed, and he will not stop until he has exacted his vengeance. The Guardians and Seasons now face Ragnarok, the end of everything. Sequel to the Final Four by disneydame88
1. Prologue

Update: **I'll be the first to say it sense you all were so kind as to not; the first version was crap. Heck, even I couldn't follow it, AND I'M THE WRITER. It didn't have anything good going on, sometimes the characters would say the wrong things, and it was just way to fast and dull. SO, I decided to revise it. Hopefully its better this time.**

* * *

 _Mood Song used_ X-Men Days Of Future Past OST - Hope (Xavier's Theme) by John Ottman (Extended Version).

 **Prologue**

Thousands of years ago, before the birth of the human race, there existed other worlds in distant star systems, where life could be found. One such world was Divino Deus, the first world. It was a world filled with beauty everywhere you looked. With mountains higher than Everest, oceans larger than the Pacific, a calming sense about the lands as if it where straight from a Chinese painting or from the old days of the American lands. The skies were bigger than you'd ever imagined. And flying through those skies were the inhabitants of Divino Deus, the Seraphim.

The Seraphim were an angelic race, the grandest and the first ever made. With their large wings, some having up to three pairs, they soared their skies without worry. They could do whatever they wanted, be whatever they wanted to be in life, travel anywhere they wished, not just in their own world but on others with their highly advanced planet hopping portals. In short, this race feared nothing and were at peace, and all this was thanks to the efforts of a noble group of warriors, the Knights of the Universe.

The Knights were the wielders of the forces of the universe itself; Time, Space, Life, Power, Soul, Mind, Reality, and Light. They were given these gifts in order to not only help in the formation of new worlds and the developing universe itself, but to also keep out the darkness that sought to send all that was back into oblivion. The Abyss. The Knights were victorious in their efforts to keep The Abyss from its goals, and over time a few members wished to lead normal lives with having families of their own.

Two of the Knights who wanted this were Gaia and Elian, the Knights of Life and Time. They had fought in many battles together, always fighting side by side. So naturally they ended up falling in love with one another. And after the final defeat of the Abyss that ended up locking it away forever, they decided that the time had finally arrived to settle down. With two twin girls on the way and both former Knights finding lives for themselves outside of the world of war, all was going well for them as they awaited their children's birth and the start of their new lives.

But that day never came. Instead Gaia found herself walking through the rain headed off to the court of the High Council of Dinino Deus. If the rains were not pouring, then her tears would've been the only ones running down her face. Feeling the two soon to be newborns within her womb only served to strengthen the loss she felt as she knew she would not be seeing her beloved for a very long time.

Entering the extravagant structure she was led by an officer inside the court, were she awaited the inevitable. She looked around to try and see if she could find any familiar faces, but as there was none there to comfort her, the act only served to weaken her heart more so. Then the proceeding began as the accused entered the room.

He was held down and tight by countless chains, being led in upon a hovering platform. Oh, how her heart ached seeing this man being brought in this way. Not only was it the fact that he seemed fine with the situation at hand, being unable to escape and knowing fully well what he was going to go through. Not only was it the fact that he wasn't alone, as his seven 'followers' were brought in behind him, in similar containment conditions. No, what really hurt her was that she knew what exactly he had done, why he had done it, and who he was. That he was her commander, the leader of the Knights.

The Knight of Power was not there for being power hungry. Not for evil goals as heinous as world domination, warmongering, or even twisted religious beliefs. In fact, if their roles had been reversed and she had had to face the same dilemma, she feared and knew that she would be there, where the accused stood. Placing a hand upon her womb, though, reminded her why he was there, reminded her of what he had done, what he had attempted to do.

Her thoughts then turned back towards that of the last time she had laid eyes on her husband. How he had bravely fought to protect her and the universe itself from their once friend and leader. She sobbed and felt terrible reliving the moment that Elian was taken from her forever, never to see how their lives would have been if the fateful act of the fates themselves hadn't happened

She was taken out of her mourning when she herd the load, echoing sounds of the gavel hitting the podium. She looked up to see that her reminiscing had allowed her the luxury of not witnessing the entire session. Though what she was brought back to was not all that comforting either. She watched as the High Councilor gave the verdict.

"There is no need to drag this on any longer." The High Councilor said. "For your crimes against the creator and to the nine races of the universe, you shall herby be imprisoned for all time. And as for your punishment, the only fitting prison would be one of which you are so familiar with."

He called out to two guards who stood by the back doors. They pulled the heavy set open and two bulking guards walked in, carrying between them the most feared and dangerous prison ever conceived; a large boulder made of blacker than night stone that absorbed any light that dared to land upon it - except for the piercing purple light that leaked from the cracks upon its surface, The Obelisk.

As it passed by the accused, one of his 'followers', a large demonic creature with red lines across his face, snickered. "That's a really big pebble you have there. Oh, I'm so afraid." He was quickly silenced by a guard tazzing him in his gut.

The two bulking guards set down the Obelisk in front of the accused, with a portable pillar being placed next to it. Gaia knew all too well what was to happen, having had seen The Obelisk used with her own eyes. Due to this she turned away, not wanting to see the end results.

The High Councilor spoke again and asked if the former Knight of Power had any last words to say on his behalf.

The accused stood there, looking long and hard at his soon to be new home. Then he closed his eyes, took in a deep breathe, and looked up at his prosecutor. "Your honor, not a day has gone by that I haven't felt remorseful for what accord. I will not lie to you, what I did went against everything I had ever upheld in the order. I am truly sorrowed by how the events had occurred. Nothing would do me more pleasure than to take it all back and undo what I had done. If there was any other option that could have been made, any other ground breaking decisions that could have been thought up, any other… I would not be here today, and instead would be at my friend's…my recently passed away friend's wedding."

There was a long pause, then, then a cruel smile crept across his face and his tone turned more furious yet still as stern and serious. "With that in mind I do have one final thing to say. For what _He_ did, for what _He_ planned to do without any second thoughts, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat."

Then he turned to Gaia, a cold look in his eyes that let her instantly know she was being watched. Turning slowly to face him, she did not know if she saw hidden tears within his eyes or if it were her deepest, most desperate imagination. "And as for your husband," the former Knight said. "My friend, well I have this to say. His honorable death will unfortunately be in vain, for I will return to have my vengeance." A guard brought out a golden box from an adjacent room and set it down on the pillar near the Obelisk.

"I will, Gaia, return and make things right." He continued, as the guard opened the box and revealed that inside was a silver crystal-like key.

"I will return with my forces and take back what your husband had stolen from me." The guard then inserted the key into the somewhat naturally made key hole of The Obelisk.

"And I will break _His_ spine!" The guard turned the key and jumped out of the way as the Obelisk began to open. "Now, come on," he said turning to face the stone. "Let's get this over with!" The Obelisk opened and within it a black hole formed and began to absorb all it could within the room.

The platforms the Knight of Power was on, as well as his 'followers', did not provide any support as they were sucked into the hellish portal to the depths of darkness and misery. After they had disappeared without any trace of their existence the Obelisk closed and the guard rushed over to lock it again.

Even as everyone in attendance left with the case concluded, they could still hear the awful screaming from within that stone. Screams of agony, of pain, of misery, but there were none for mercy. Though, much to their pleasure as well as to some of their remorse, the final sounds the villainous creatures made slowly began to lower, until there screams were completely inaudible.

Just as Gaia, relieved and sorrowed by the occurrence, exited the court she finally heard a friendly voice call out her name. She turned to see that it was Tsarina and her husband Tsar, the only other remaining Knight, wielder of Space. They were followed closely by a young cadet that Gaia had recently met. He was training in the royal armies, with Tsar as his Mentor. He was a Starian named Nightlight.

As Tsarina walked towards her friend, Gaia could feel a presence within her. The presence she knew all to well, for she had it to, a child. Though Tsarina's was only recent, perhaps two or three months, whereas Gaia was eight.

"Hey Gaia," Tsarina said as they met up. "Are you ok? I know that was really hard."

"Na, I'm fine," she lied, trying desperately to hold a smile for her friends. Trying to change the subject, she asked, "Anyway, do you have any names picked out for your baby?"

Tsarina blushed. "How do you, oh right, Knight of Life." The two soon to be mothers chuckled, while Tsar talked with Nightlight.

"So, tell me," Gaia said, trying to be happy. "What are the names you picked out?"

"Well if it's a girl, Firefly. If it's a boy, well Tsar wants to keep the family tradition, and have him named Tsar as well. Though, I'm more interested in naming him something different, maybe Manny."

"Manny? I think you hit your head on something there 'Rina." Gaia joked, putting her hand on Tsarina's head as if she were checking for bruises.

"Oh, come on Manny's not a bad name. So, what are your two girl's names? We never got to talk about it before…before…" Gaia saw that Tsarina was looking down, saddened and not knowing what to say about what had happened.

Gaia lifted her friends chin. "May Angel, and April, though for the latter I don't know a middle name for yet."

Their conversation was interrupted by Tsar. "Come on Tsarina we need to go. The guards have already uploaded The Obelisk on a truck headed for the Moonclipper." He then turned to Nightlight and asked him to go get their car ready.

Tsarina gave Gaia one last hug. "I'm going to miss you, Gaia."

Hugging her friend tighter, Gaia began to cry again. "I hope we'll see each other soon."

Letting go, the two friends began to walk away. Gaia then turned around and shouted. "Hey Tsar, keep my friend safe, you here."

He waved her off, and shouted back. "I will. And let the light be with you, always."

With that, Gaia headed off, to where a Shooting Star Capt. was waiting to take her off Divino Deus. As _She_ was still out there, plotting for a way to free the traitor knight. So to keep her children, as well as the universe safe she would be leaving all that she knew, all those she loved, and seek refuge on a newly formed world. A little green and blue world that would soon be spouting life. The name of the planet was not determined yet, but she liked the idea of calling it, Earth.

* * *

 **Author's note -**

 **bookdud3 - So what do you think? Something good, something bad, bit of both? Also, sorry for anyone who has been waiting for this, my computer crashed, my car got a blown head gasket, and all the while I am taking an on-line college class. Life hates me.**

 **So yes those are MiM's parents and Sandy. Also, I will not yet be telling the name of the big baddie, just yet. It's a surprise, nor who Elian and Gaia are within legend folklore. And to those who do not know, this story is written as a sequel to the Final Four story written by disneydame88. Go check it out, it's so cool.**

 **April - Yeah its cool, if your into lovy dovey stuff, but that's not what's gonna be in here. We've got high speed chases, new vehicles, new weapons, new characters, new places, oh some much new stuff that I couldn't possibly post it all. Also Gaia is M...**

 **bookdud3 - April!? How... what are you doing here, you're not supposed to come up until later on in the story. Don't spoil things.**

 **April - Oh lighten up, boo..bookd...seriously why are you called that?**

 **bookdud3 - it was a type-oe, now get out you're ruining the story.**

 **April - I am not. Say, want to know how I ( _bookdud3 cuts the transmission off_ )**


	2. Ch 1: Clearance sale, everything must go

**Chapter 1: Clearance sale, everything must go**

...

 _11,000 years later. Earth._

On board the sweltering hold of a CV-22 Osprey, were a group of United States Army Rangers. Covered head to toe in fatigues, the men wore a layer of dirt across their sun-kissed skin with pride.

Jorge Pálháza, let his shaved head fall back as he sighed. "Oh, God, five months of this... Can't wait to get a little taste of home." He looked around at the others and grinned to himself.

Connor Dantly, a bespectacled Bostonian, red-haired man, replied. "Hey, you guys remember weekends?" He smacked his gum wonderingly. "Huh? The Sox at Fenway... Cold hotdog and a flat beer…

"Perfect day," Sergeant Sam Epps agreed, iPod in hand.

Jorge grinned thoughtfully before turning to his Captain, Will Bennett. "What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day?"

He smiled to himself, shaking his head lightly. "Nah, I just can't wait to hold my kids for the first time in years."

All together, his team started mocking him. "Awww..."

"He's adorable."

"That's too—"

Brows furrowed, Bennett told them all, "Shut up!"

"Hey, new guy," Epps said to the new recruit that had just been picked up from a relatively uneventful training mission. "What about you, got a perfect day?"

The new guy, who wore dark glasses and a darker set of army camouflage, looked up and smiled. "Yeah, me and the family are going to be doing something really special over the Fourth of July. In fact, I think that my little sis will be coming by real soon."

"Really?" Dantly asked, "What she like? Not...college right?"

The darker armored set man laughed at the thought of this man trying to get with his sister. "Don't get any ideas." He told him. "She's not that much into people like you."

Epps laughed at the site of Connor being thrown off. "Alright then. What do you guys have planning?"

The new guy raised a finger and made a tsk tsk sound. "That would be telling, now wouldn't it?" The others started to laugh along with him.

...

Two Ospreys landed on the tarmac at a military base, in Nevada, U.S.A. It was a military Base that was impossible to get into with its high maintenance of security. The high ranking officers that worked there called it Edwards Air Force Base, but everyone called it by a different name off the record: Area 51. The collective soldiers walked off the planes, packs thrown over their shoulders and guns in hand. They took a pair of trucks in to the base, passing by fellow soldiers.

After entering the base, Bennett's team bid the black suited man as he went off to talk with the commanding offer of the base, Colonel Willington, as he said he had been sent by the Pentagon to do a inspection of the base. He saw a few areas, got various backstories, and ended up in the control room.

Finally, Willington said." Well, that's about it, son. I think it's time we got you on your way. Lord knows we've wasted enough of the Government's time."

"Well hey," the man replies, "Are you hourly?" The soldiers around him start to laugh again. The man straitens up and asks. "Seriously though, before I go i do want to say that this place does look like a fucking antique. Higher ups couldn't spare the extra cash to fix her up?"

"Ha. Yeah, right!" A solider responds.

Willington inhales deeply. "Son, you do realize you are in the most heavily guarded secret to the whole American society. The most highly advanced equipment on this earth resides here, making sure the…inmates do not escape." They had gone through a lot of the base, but the whole 'hidden' areas were not barely touched on.

The man nods his head. "Oh yeah, this is Area 51. Alien Prison Numero Uno. Yeesh. Kinda scary, ain't it. I mean what happens if they get out? You gotta have some sort of plasma rifles or something, right?"

Colonel Willington chuckles. "Nothing these men can't handle. We have a purge system that will instantaneously open up the floors of all the inmates. If they ever were to try to escape, well, we'd just drop them hundreds of feet."

"What about all the terrorist organizations out there in the world? If they knew what you have in the basement, wouldn't they want to use it against us. What if they ever wanted to 'break in'?" he says, using his fingers to motion the quote signal. "I mean, what do you do if you're attacked?"

A soldier chortles and replies. "Yeah, I doubt anybody's coming for our 'cargo'."

Willington, beginning to feel that this man is asking too many questions, says in a commanding tone. "Quiet." All the soldiers in the room settle down. "Truth be told, the thought of them coming somewhat amuses me. With all the weapons we have, I doubt that they would be able to get anywhere near the base. No one can get in unless they wish to go to war. Heck, if I had my way, I'd say that anybody out there who really wanted them and could get through our defenses, they could have them."

Suddenly, a radar officer caught something suspicious on his screen. "Colonel Willington, we have an inbound unidentified infiltrator, 10 miles out."

Willington stepped up behind him to double check, his brows furrowed. The black suited man came up behind him. "Something wrong?"

"Just some thrill seeker going the wrong way." Contacting the aircraft, he quickly and sternly told them, "Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted US military airspace. Squawk ident and proceed east out of the area…"

When he received no reply and saw no change, he grabbed a radio and called up reinforcements. "Raptors one and two, snap to heading two-five-zero to intercept. Bogie is in the weeds ten miles out, not squawking." A few minutes latter two F-22 jets left the tarmac in pursuit at his orders.

"Unidentified aircraft," Willington said, "We will escort you to Nellis Air Force Base. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force…"

Suddenly a distress beacon emits on the radar screen, indicating that the unidentified Aircraft is in trouble. Seeing this, Colonel Willington radio's in. "Unidentified aircraft, this is Colonel Willington of the Edwards Air Force Base responding to your distress signal. Come in, over."

When nothing comes on he tries again. "Unidentified aircraft, if you do not respond in the next minute we will be forced to use deadly means to stop you." A readout on a screen that Willington looks at displays that the aircraft has _57% DAMAGE TO EXTERNAL HULL._

A solider responds, "Eh. Comms are acting kind of funny. Maybe they just can't hear us, sir?"

One of the pilot's contacts the bogie, "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to Edwards Air Force Base." but again received no reply.

"Radar, where's the inbound?" Willington demanded.

"Bogie's five miles out, sir."

…

Arriving in his room, Bennett turned on his laptop and opened the chat line communications, bending low to make sure his face was caught by the webcam. Being a Capitan did have its privileges, such as being able to communicate with your spouse once in a while even when your in a secret base. He had told his wife that he would be making a call to her so it was no surprise that back at home she had been watching her own computer screen, waiting for her husband to come online.

Once it did she squeaked a "Yes." in excitement and called for her two children to come. They had been watching a TV. show, waiting for their dad to call, so when their mother called out to them they almost tripped in excitement as they rushed over to her. Their mother picked up the youngest, Sophie, while her son Jamie lent on the arm of the chair.

After they all got situated, she tapped into the laptop and saw her husband, bending low to make sure his face was caught by the webcam. He grinned happily when the picture showed his smiling wife and two children. "Ahahaha! My family lives!"

Sophie looked at the screen waving and smiling. "Daddy!"

"Hey, dad." Jamie said.

Cpt. Bennett smiles back at them. "Hey, guys. How's it going back in the real world?"

Mrs. Bennett smiles and pulls Sophie back on her lap as her daughter had begun to slip. "Well, Sophie was asked by her teacher to play in the school play."

Cpt. Bennett laughs and throws his hands up. "Wow really. That's great. What's the play called?"

Sophie giggled. "Sun Princess, daddy."

Jamie laughed. "She's gonna be Rapunzel, dad. You know the one I told you about."

His dad smiled, remembering all the tales that his son had told him. If he was any other father he would've thought something was wrong with his son for going on and on about a Winter Spirit and a group called the Guardians of Childhood. Fortunately for Jaime, his dad had a few weird tales of his own, working at Area 51 and all. "Yeah, I remember. You told me she was the Summer Spirit and she fell in love with a guy called Frosty the Snowman."

"No dad." he chuckled, knowing that his dad was just kidding. "She's the _Spring_ Spirit and she likes _Jack_ Frost."

"You sure. You said it was the other way around last time."

"No it's not." he retorted, but still smiling. Then he remembered something that he wanted to tell his dad. "Oh, dad, I got into the baseball team. You think you can come for my first game?"

Sophie smiles at her dad. "Daddy, see play too?"

"Yeah, dad." Jamie adds. "Can you make it this time?"

Their dad exaggerates a sad sigh. "Well I don't know," When he sees both kids begin to frown he quickly adds. "Of course I'll be there."

...

Meanwhile, in radar, an officer stared at his screen with wide eyes as the screen begins to go sideways and freeze at random. "Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Radar's jammed." He took his hands off the keyboard and informed the soldiers around him. "It's coming from the chopper," before he grabbed the phone to tell Willington.

...

Back in Bennett's quarters, the internet connection started to cut out.

"Will?" Sarah Bennett asked, frowning.

"Sarah?" He tried to adjust the webcam but nothing changed. "Hey, Sarah, kids, if you can hear me, I love you all and I'll be home soon." He sighed as it cut out completely and hung his head in frustration. "Damn."

Finally, he stood and left.

...

On the tarmac, soldiers were aiming their various turrets and weapons at the Boigie as it came in.

Willington watched from above and tapped into the bogie's headset once more. "MH-53 pilot, land your copter on the tarmac and power down... Have your crew step out or we _will_ kill you."

But then, something very unexpected happened. All the soldiers on the ground suddenly heard a loud, bloodcurdling howl from the MH-53 as it neared landing space. But before they can do anything, a huge figure burst through the cockpit, launching itself through the air and landing on the ground on all fours. The helicopter blasted into smithereens and crashed behind the beast. Every solder on base was momentarily stunned as they took in the sight that was before them before they all began firing.

The creature was a very strong and buff minotaur-like werewolf man creature. Molten lava was clearly visible running through his pulsing veins along his huge arms, which had huge claws, and from his maw. He had coarse black fur all along his body, solid-ash skin that resembled solidified molten rock, and sharp spikes on his arms, elbows and feet. He wore a dark blue leather jacket with two sets of three spikes emerging from the shoulders, and the words 'Bite me' on the back. He wore chains wrapped around his forearms and a belt with a skull.

He was not alone. On his back slid off a pale-skinned teenage girl with a lean muscular build with small green spikes around her wrists, along her back, and at her knees and elbows. She had long, wispy green hair and violet-pupil eyes, with the color of her irises changing ever time she blinked. She wore a white jacket, black pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a black corset, curved in the middle at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wore a multitude of belts and necklaces, which hung haphazardly around her neck and waist. She was rather diminutive in stature, being only as tall as a small teen. She had in her hands an umbrella that she was spinning over her shoulder as she skipped along the sounds of dying soldiers. Just another typical stroll for her.

As the soldiers prepared to fire at her, she suddenly disappeared and the werewolf monster rushed forward. No matter how many bullets flew, it kept charging until it met the soldiers, and without even stopping plowed right into them like the stampeding animal that it was.

...

In the control room Willington muttered in shock at what he saw "My god,"

"Actually, that would be my sister and brother down their, sir." The black suited man said. Turning around, Willington saw the man standing by the doorway, a menacing look in his eyes. "You know, about what you said about someone coming in and attacking you, I think I'll take them."

The soldiers, looking from one another to him. "What-uh. What'cha mean?"

The black suited man cracked his neck twice and stretched his arms. "I mean, I'm going to kill you and take your prisoners."

The soldiers in the room share tense, uncomfortable looks. Willington hesitates, before unholstering his pistol and drawing it at the man. He fires it at his head, right between the eyes. "I knew something was off about," he started to say but was stopped by what he saw.

The black suited man before them was still standing, with the bullet compressed against his forehead. No blood was dripping from the shot. In fact, the man looked like he was fine. Then a smoky veil began to form around him, like sheets flying around in the wind. His skin and clothes began to bubble and melt off. When the smoky threads disappeared, the soldiers gasped at what they saw. The man was gone. In his place stood his true from. He had grown taller, about eight feet, and began to look like a black demon with red sclera ( _or the whites of his eyes_ ), and his irises were black. He had dark hair and a pointed face with only a bulge at where his nose had been. His skin was black armored plating, a pronounced bone structure that formed a sort of armor attire, including a cuirass, vambracers, gloves, underwear-like armor, and greaves. He even had sharper and longer than normal white teeth, with pronounced lower and upper canines rather more akin to a tiger's canine teeth than a human's, of which he smiled with at his prey

He grew a sadistic smile across his face. "Oh, yeah sorry. Did I forget to mention that I'm not human? Must have slipped my mind."

Before any of them could do anything, the demon kicked the gun out of Willington's hand, sending the gun flying into another soldier's head. He then punched Willington in the throat and sent him flying to the back of the room, the wall he hit cracking from the force. The demon then swung his arm out and slashed at the soldier to his left with his sharp claws. All the while other soldiers had opened fire on him and bullets were bouncing off of his armored skin and ricocheting back at them.

A soldier swung a punch at the demon in succession, both of which it caught, before it broke his arms and head butted him, killing him with the horns on his head. The demon punched another in the face several times before flinging him away to be shocked to death by a control set. The demon descended into a ground-level kick, sweeping a soldier out from under his feet. When the demon flipped himself back onto his feet, a large smoky double ended sword formed in his hands and he drove it into the soldier on the ground.

Spinning the sword around, the demon made quick work of the men, stabbing, slashing, slicing off heads. It was a bloody sight to behold.

As the last man rushed for the door as he finally got a chance, smoke formed in the demons hands and turned into a jagged knife which he threw at the soldier embedding it in his face. "Bull's-eye."

Willington drags himself toward the command console and slams his hand into the security alarm. The base interior goes dark as red lights and sirens start to blare and flash, as well as blast doors closing. The demon walks up behind him and lifts him up by his throat. "High. Sorry could I borrow you for a moment."

...

Outside, the werewolf had taken out a huge plasma cannon in one hand with a chain rail of ammunition traveling to its back where an ammunition pack was at and had opened fire. The blasts emanated from its cannon had an apocalyptic effect and soldiers began taking cover. The werewolf aimed its gun and shot forth a sonic boom that leveled everything in its immediate vicinity and shattered the windows in the antenna tower.

As lights began exploding nearby, Captain Bennett was startled by the ground quaking beneath him, grunting as the force seemed to spread across the entire base.

Epps came screaming toward him. "They bombed the antenna farm!" he shouted, pointing behind him. "We're under attack!"

Rushing into more soldiers, the werewolf blew up everything in sight; the force of each explosion knocking trucks and tanks into spinning bombs, rolling over men and buildings alike.

Then a helicopter began to hover over the creature and opened fire. When the shots hit, the creature was flown back. The soldiers in the copter smiled as they thought it was downed. But then the creature snarled at them and rushed forward, the high powered bullets doing no damage to him what so ever now that he knew where they were coming from. The gunner became frightened as the creature leaped tens of feet into the air and landed on the side. It pulled the gunner with one hand, squeezed him like he was paper, and then threw him out. The pilot then turned and saw the creature breathe molten lava-like saliva at him, ending his carrier as a soldier in horrific screams of pain.

As the copter began to fall the creature ripped out the main gun and jumped off, landing on the side of a building and firing its new gun at soldiers.

...

As the creature caused wanton death by the hundreds, the small girl appeared in the base. The soldiers were confused by her sudden appearance and she used that to her advantage. Rushing forward the girl attacked them all, and unlike her two allies the soldiers were unable to land a single shot or blow at her. She would appear at one spot one moment then suddenly reappear somewhere else, usually accompanied by the death of a soldier. She spun around, almost like dancing instead of fighting, morphing her hands into a blades at times to slash at her opponents, kicking them down several stories, or bashing them with her umbrella then slicing at them with her hidden blade inside the umbrella. Soon the entire entrance way and base interior was empty of all life, except for the little girl who bore a sadistic smile and skipped ahead.

...

In the middle of it all, Bennett ran at the front of his group, gun in front of him. He stopped as explosions rocketed all around, with tanks and armored cars being thrown across the bass like missiles, destroying everything they landed on.

Bennett stopped in front of a line of tanks with his fellow men. "Here, hide in here!" He then hit his knees and assessed the situation.

Pálháza, at his left, muttered. "Oh, my God."

Beneath the werewolf, who was on top a building holding up a flaming jeep, was Epps rolling out of the way as the said jeep came crashing down, close enough to nearly crush him.

"No!" Crawling away on his back, he raised his binoculars and took a look at the creature through them.

And in response, the werewolf turned and aimed his gun at him. Turning over onto his knees, he shrieked, "What the fu—!" before racing off out of the way. Pálháza locked a grenade launcher on the werewolf and took his shot. Thrown backwards and off balance, the werewolf stumbled before eventually catching himself.

"Epps, let's go!" Bennett yelled as he hit the ground in front of him.

They helped him up out of the sand and ran for safety, hiding beneath the camouflage of the tanks. The werewolf landed back on the roof and searched for its prey, but a rocket hit him and he turned and launched himself at full force, destroying the bunker the rocket had come from. He then proceeded to continue destroying the base, soldiers dying under enemy fire, ignoring Bennett and his men as they fled into the dessert.

...

Inside of the control room, the last soldiers ran into the room and found a dead Colonel Willington being propped up like a puppet by the demon who was behind him. "At ease, gentlemen." he said in a mocking Colonel Willington tone. He then pushed the corpse aside and shot the soldiers with the Colonel's gun.

With the base empty of soldiers, the demon was joined by his two accomplices as he leaned against the doorway that led to his _handy work_. "Before you say anything, yes, I know they triggered the alarm, and yes, I did have more fun because of it, thank you for asking." When neither said anything he quickly added in. "Oh yeah, you can't talk can you, Neo."

The girl, Neo looked furious at him for a moment before stomping off. The demon hung his head. "Ungh, you're no fun today."

The tree intruders walked into a concealed room, sealed tight behind a large, 12-inch reinforced titanium door. "Fenrir, if you'd please." The demon asked the werewolf, Fenrir as he and Neo stood aside. Fenrir growled and lunged at the door piercing the sides with his sharp claws. He then tore the huge door off of its hinges and threw it back down the hallway, slamming through the wall that ended the walkway. The demon, who alongside Neo had flattened them selves to walls to avoid being hit, whistled loudly. "That was a really big door."

They walked inside and saw that there were hundreds of cells in the three long floors with alien prisoners inside. They ranged in color and size in any way you could imagine. The demon walked into the middle of the room as Neo opened the locks and let the prisoners out. As the various monsters and creatures exited their cells, the demon, who had been humming _Fever_ exclaims in an alien language that all of the inmates could understand, "So, this is where the scum of the universe has ended up. Listen up, as of this moment, we are your new 'detainees'."

All of the prisoners became quite, and one shouted out. "Well who the hell are you?"

"Funny you should ask." The demon replied. "I'm pretty sure that all of you have at least heard tales of us. See, were members of the Deadly Seven. Generals of the Necromancer Lord."

They had all heard of the Shadow King, but they thought it was just a myth. Whispers were passed by the prisoners. Many had heard the tale of the Deadly Seven, but it was such a forgotten tale that they thought it was made up. The three standing before them proved otherwise. One of them eventually spoke up. "You can't be the Deadly Seven. They don't exist."

The demon rolled back his head in laughter. "The occupants of this planet don't think that you exist. But you do. Now look, we didn't come here because we felt generous to all of you. We're looking for soldiers who aren't afraid of killing lots of people. We don't care who you are, and we don't care what you've done, because quite frankly we've probably done a helluva lot worse in our millennia of existence."

One prisoner, who was almost larger than Fenrir, walked up to the demon. "Look here red, we appreciate you letting us out, but we run the show on this planet. Take your little hustle and beat it."

The demon barely turned his head to give the prisoner some attention. "This ain't about no hustle, its about the greatest score ever recorded. Were gonna release the Dark One and end the Reign of the Light."

The prisoner pushed the demon's shoulder. "Look who thinks he's the boogeyman here. I've heard of the legendary Deadly Seven before, but you ain't them cupcake. "

When the demon heard the prisoner compare him to the boogeyman he stopped dusting off his shoulder from the push. He turned his full attention onto the prisoner, looking him straight in the eyes. "The Boogeyman?"

Then, faster than the eye could travel, the demon grabbed the arm that had pushed him, broke it and pined the prisoner on to the floor with his broken arm twisted behind him. "Let me give you a little lesson about me. Compared to me, the Boogeyman is a sparkling vampire!" He then ripped the inmates arm off all the way, then formed a smoky spear and pierced it into him, ending his screams of pain.

Needless to say, all the inmates immediately took a few steps back from the sight. Before any could say anything(if they could with their stunned expressions), the demon spoke up. "Now listen carefully, unless you want to end up like this fool. All we want are men who can follow orders and hold their own on the battlefield. We're going to war, folks. You probably have come across the so called _Guardians of Childhood_ or the _Seasons_."

The prisoners begin to murmur amongst themselves. "Now," he began to speak again. "If you survive you'll be rich enough to live out the rest of your lives as free men. Or woman. Or squids. But if this totally awesome idea doesn't sound like your kind of job, we'll let you go, no prob. However, if you're willing to fight for your freedom, then please follow my associates to the armory."

After he said that there was a slight pause. Then several prisoners walked over towards Neo and Fenrir. Seeing that the majority had accepted, the demon sighed and turned to look at Neo. "Well." he said as he clapped his hands together, smoke pouring out. "All right then."

After the few prisoners that followed Neo and the Fenrir exited the room, the little girl created a glass wall behind them. As soon as she had screams and slashing sounds could be heard as the demon massacred the aliens that chose not to join. there were a few banging sounds on the glass wall, but after a few minutes it was all quite again. When she was sure that everyone had been 'dealt' with, Neo shattered her wall and the demon stepped out.

Cracking his neck the demon said. "Well, today is just full of fun times." The prisoners become fearful of the three and forgot any ideas they had about attacking them. The three marched off with their new army to a room labeled ALIEN TECH. DO NOT ENTER. Fenrir opened the door again and they gave out to their new men adequate weaponry; enough to kill humans, not enough to kill the three.

As their new army was given their new weaponry, a prisoner stepped toward the demon. She was an elderly woman, looking more like a hag than anything else. She had a rotted away red cloak with the hood pulled back. Looking at the old hag the demon asked what she wanted. "Sir, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gothel."

Looking down at her he shook his head with his arms crossed. "Okay. Well, _Gothel_ , here's the deal: we're looking for soldiers, not whatever form hell you're supposed to be."

"True," she replied. "No I am not a soldier. But I do have something you need. The _Seasons_ you mentioned—am I correct in assuming at least one is named Rapunzel Rampion?"

This got his attention easily. "How in the hell would you know that?" he said uncrossing his arms and stepping forward, a new interest building in this old woman.

"I know everything there is to know about my daughter. I helped mold her. All her worst fears. Medical histories. They're all housed," she taped the side of her head. "Right here. And I can give them to you."

The demon chuckles. "Hate to cut your lifeline short dear granny, but," He pulls out Willington's gun and levels it at her head. "I think you're bluffing."

She smiled back, unafraid at the weapon in hand. "Did you know she is completely afraid of enclosed areas. Or did you know that a certain Fall Spirit will neglect his teammates when presented with a scenario that involves his past? No? Then I also doubt you realize there is another inmate here that shares a history with the said Fall Spirit. One who would undoubtedly prove useful to you if he were _properly_ guided."

After a few moments of pause the demon pulled his gun away. "Quick thinker and quick talker!" He put an arm around the woman's shoulder. "We're gonna get along great! So this second inmate - could you take me to him."

She bowed slightly. "Of course." As they walked away, Fenrir and Neo stopped in front of a large door further in the base. Fenrir proceeded to tear it off, and Neo stepped inside. She smiled, for in front of her was what they truly sought. It was hidden in a container, but she knew that it held her masters. It was labeled PANDORA'S BOX, but she knew it by another name: The Obelisk.

Meanwhile, Gothel lead the demon back to the cell blocks, avoiding the several heaps of fresh dead corpses. They arrived at a highly secure cell, which the demon used his smoke to tear the locks and door off. The prisoner stood up and entered the light, showing all that he had a prosthetic eye, dreadlock-like hair, tattoos of dragons and flames, a stump for his left arm, and scarring along his face from burns. The cell of the prisoner was labeled: DRAGO BLUDVIST, DRAGON GOD.

* * *

 **Authors' note –**

 **Bookdud3 - Very Sorry that this took so long to get out (and the fact that the first time it was sent out it was an exact duplicate of the prologue) but thank for being patient.**


	3. Ch 2: Memories and Missions

**UNDER CONSTRUCTION**

 **Chapter 2: Memories and Missions**

 **Authors note:**

 **This chapter will be poster most likely by Saturday night (at the most). And this will be where jack and the others appear. So if you can wait it will be up. Here's a special look at what it will have.**

* * *

It was early spring. The trees were just beginning to shed off their wintery coats. The frozen lakes had begun to melt, making little icy islands in their waters. A mother deer and her little fawn were eating the newly growing grass sprouts. Suddenly they looked up at the sound of rushing feet and the voice of a sweet little girl. "Come on, Jack. Come on. Hurry up!" she shouted joyfully.

The two deer pranced away from the two forms that were passing by. One was Jack, back when he was still a human. His skin was far less pale than its present state, and his eyes and hair were an autumn shade of brown. But he paled in comparison with his stunning sister.

She was the cutest little girl in their village. Her brown hair reached her shoulders, and her eyes like cinnamon, her favorite treat. He would always tease her that since she ate so much she reeked of it, but secretly he was quite found of it. That day she chose to wear a brown and red dress, which caused her to stand out in the white forest.

He chuckled as he tried to keep up. "Slow down Emma. It's not like the tree is going anywhere."

She stopped and ran behind him to start pushing instead of pulling him along. "Yeah, but I want to get there now. You promised me today that you would show me how to climb a tree like you and I'm not letting you slow us down. Now come on, the sun is going down and mom and dad will want us back home soon."

Jack then smirked and started to drag his feet along to slow them down. "Can't you go any faster?" she said, huffing as she was pushing his full body weight.

Jack then put his hand on his chest and started sinking his legs slowly. "Oh, no! Gravity is increasing on me."

As he began to slump down on her she put all her strength into pushing him back up. "No, it's not!"

"It is, too, Emma. The same thing happened just yesterday." He joked. He then fell on her.

She crawled out and kicked him in the shin. "You rotten brother! Why do you act so weird?! Stop playing around, we got to, ah!" she screamed as he pulled her down and started to tickle her.

"Oh no. It is the Claw!" he said as he began to pretend that his hand had a mind of its own and proceeded in tickling her.

Forgetting how she was mad at him she started to laugh out loud uncontrollably. "...Jack, cut it…cut it…out…Jack!" She tried to say in between her fits of giggles and laughs.

Jack didn't have the heart to keep it up so he stopped with a hug. "Eww! Jack, stop it. Don't get your icky boy cuties all over me!" She said trying to recover from her tickle attack. Jack laughed and planted a kiss on her cheek, which she whipped off with an "Eck, gross".

He then stood and helped her up. "Come on. Let's get going."


End file.
